Beast wars the love and destiny of a spider and wolf fuzor
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Silverbolt and Blackarachnia become sparkmates and soon a miracle happens.
1. Chapter 1 Love

chapter 1

Silverbolt saw something that not only took his breath away but stole his heart. It was Blackarachnia she was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. But when he began to show her kindness Optimus didn't take it well.

Blackarachnia had fallen for Silverbolt he stole her heart. She felt like she belonged with Maximals with him. She sometimes went out to look at the stars and thought about him. One night after an indecent she went out to find him.

He saw him flying in the moonlight. "Silverbolt," she said.

"Blackarachnia what are young doing here?" he asked.

"I had enough of the Predacons." she said.

"You have why?" Silverbolt asked hoping a little.

"Let's just say had enough of Quickstrike he decided to make a pass at me I slapped him before he could. The other Predacons their planning something I can help." she said.

"Okay let's head to the base," Silverbolt said.

Blackarachnia explained what had happened. "Okay you can stay if you help us." Optimus said.

"Okay." she said.

After helping the Maximals save their ancestors which are hers she decided to stay.

Soon she saw Cheetor's transmetal 2 body she found it interesting. So she decided to become a transmetal 2 as well.

She got her wish and saved Silverbolt's life. Then she gave him a big kiss. Even though it wound up disorienting him.

One night they went on patrol a huge thunderstorm started and they took shelter in a cave.

Silverbolt and Blackarachnia were alone they knew it was dangerous to go out. Because of all the lighting. Silverbolt decided to swallow his fear and say what he want to say to Blackarachnia.

"Blackarachnia, I have something to ask you." Silverbolt said looking her in the eye.

"What is it Bowser?" she asked meeting his gaze. His optics were shined like the beautiful morning sun.

"Will you be my sparkmate?" he asked. He hoped he wouldn't be rejected.

"I thought you would never asked." she said taking his hand.

Their two sparks joined they were sparkmates. "We'll be together forever dark poison of my heart." he said with a smile.

"Yes we will." she said kissing him. Suddenly the kissing started to turn passionate. "We better call base." she said between kisses.

"Okay," Silverbolt said. "Silverbolt to base come in base." he said into the com.

At the base. "Silverbolt zzz base zzz in base." they heard. The storm was causing interference.

"Optimus here what is it Silverbolt?" Optimus asked.

"Blackarachnia and I are in a cave stuck in a thunderstorm we can return until the storm dies down." he said.

"Okay we'll wait the storm is pretty bad here to so we'll wait for you." Optimus told him.

"Will do Optimus." Silverbolt said. "See you when the storm is over." He said.

"Understood." Optimus said.

The two new sparkmates waited for the storm to end they started to kiss again, then one thing lead to another. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The storm lasted the whole night. The sun came out the next day. The warm rays shone into the cave.

Blackarachnia woke up and found herself in her new sparkmate's arms she sighed. Silverbolt woke up too. "Good morning Silverbolt." she said.

"Good morning to you too." he told her with a smile.

"We need to head back to the base." Blackarachnia said getting up.

"Yes we do." Silverbolt said getting up as well.

The two of them headed back and told others about becoming sparkmates. Optimus said he was happy for them but they could have waited.

"Sorry Optimus it was just the heat of the moment." Blackarachnia said.

"I understand, this is great news though." Optimus said.

Now Blackarachnia and Silverbolt got a room to share. Everything was ready. "Okay time to go out on patrol." Silverbolt said.

"Be careful," Blackarachnia told him.

"I will." he said kissing her.

Blackarachnia was on monitor duty she was keeping an eye on things. So far everything was quiet. Silverbolt's patrol was also quiet he heard nothing or seen nothing that looked like Predacon activity.

Blackarachnia was happy that Silverbolt returned safe and sound. "I am so happy you're back." she said kissing him.

"It's great to be back." he said.

A few weeks later. It was morning. Blackarachnia woke up feeling sick. She had been feeling a funny in the morning for the past couple of weeks. "Oooh." she said.

"Are you alright?" Silverbolt asked.

"I don't know I feel a little queasy." she answered. Then she covered her mouth went into the bathroom and threw up.

Silverbolt placed his hand on her back. "Maybe you should go into the CR chamber since you are feeling so bad maybe it can help find out what's wrong." Silverbolt said.

"That sounds like a good idea." she said. She wiped her mouth with a towel and got up.

She went into the CR chamber. It whirred and scanned her. "I hope this thing can fix what is wrong with me." she said.

After a while the results came up. When she saw she was shocked. "How can this be?" she said. "I'm pregnant." she said to herself.

Then she climbed out of the chamber. She was happy and worried she actually didn't know what to think. She saw Rhinox come in. "I heard you were sick this morning are you alright now after using the CR chamber?" he asked her.

"Yes well it's not an illness. I just that I don't know how to put this." she said tapping her fingers.

"It's okay I won't judge." Rhinox told her.

"Okay the CR chamber scanned me and it the results came up. It said I'm..." she said.

Rhinox realized what she was trying to say. "It said you're pregnant?" Rhinox asked surprised.

Blackarachnia slowly nodded.

"This is great news I will double check for you if you like." Rhinox told her. "I have specail scanner that can tell if the CR chamber was right." he added.

"Okay," she said. It sounded like a good idea to her.

Rhinox scanned her with the specail scanner and it confirmed that Blackarachnia was pregnant. "Congratulations you're pregnant." Rhinox told her with a smile.

"I don't know how to tell the others. Especially Silverbolt we talked about having a sparkling but not for a couple years." she admitted. She honestly didn't know what to do. This was such a surprise.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be happy." Rhinox said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"If you tell Silverbolt I'll shoot you." she told him with sharp look.

"I won't tell him but I will notify the others." Rhinox said.

"Notify the others of what?" Cheetor asked as he came in.

"Yeah what's going on?" Rattrap asked. He followed Cheetor in.

"Is everything alright you two?" Optimus asked. Optimus heard talking in the medical bay wondered what was going on.

"Guys Blackarachnia is pregnant with Silverbolt's child." Rhinox said.

"Congratulations," They told her.

"You know you will have stay at the base and not go outside unaccompanied." Optimus told her.

"I understand." Blackarachnia said looking him in the eye.

Later Silverbolt came back from patrol. "Hey Blackarachnia feeling better?" he asked her.

"Yes I have something to tell you." she said.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Silverbolt, we're going to..." she said. She didn't know how to put it.

"We're going to what?" he asked her he was getting anxious.

"We're going to have a baby." she finally said.

Silverbolt gasped. He was going to be a father. "You mean I'm going to be a father?" he asked.

"Yes, Rhinox double checked it for me." Blackarachnia said.

"This is wonderful!" Silverbolt said hugging her.

"I agree it is wonderful." she said.

"I promise I'll always protect you and our baby." Silverbolt said.

"I know you'll be a great father." she told him.

"I know you will be a wonderful mother." he told her.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Pregnancy

chapter 2

Blackarachnia was sitting in her room. She was pregnant. Silverbolt want to stay close by just in case Blackarachnia needed him. He wanted to be a good sparkmate to her. Blackarachnia sighed she was happy but tired of the morning sickness. Like this morning she had spent it throwing up. But she had to learn to live with it.

Living with it was easy with Silverbolt by her side.

She had other things to live with. She was hungry all the time and had many other symptoms.

The others had to learn to live her too. Her mood swings made many of the Maximals flinch. Just yesterday Rattrap got on her last nerve she punched him and then started crying.

The other Maximals didn't want to make her upset. Other times she would start yelling and then be quiet other time she will start sobbing and then start laughing. It was confusing.

Sometimes in the morning Silverbolt rubbed her back when she had morning sickness. He handed her a towel to wipe her mouth. "Thank you." she said taking it. She wiped her mouth with it. She was grateful she had a sparkmate like Silverbolt. She loved him so much.

Now she was 4 months pregnant. She was starting to show a little. Silverbolt placed his hand on the slight bump. He felt so happy he couldn't put it into words.

She no longer had morning sickness. She had cravings and the craving didn't go away until it was met.

She sometimes had weird combinations. Right now she was dipping broccoli in peanut butter. Rattrap was wondering why the others called him disgusting. Sometimes she had cravings late a night while everyone was asleep. Silverbolt normally got her late night cravings for her.

Other times she woke up him by accident when she went to the bathroom which was very often.

Silverbolt didn't mind too much. He was even reading a book about what father should know about pregnancy.

Today Rhinox did an ultrasound everything was looking good. Rhinox and the others made some things for the sparkling a mobile, a bassinet that can rock and a changing table among other things.

Blackarachnia was making a sparkling blanket it was soft it was light blue with animals on it. The animals one were a gorilla, a cheetah, a rhino, a rat, a wolf with wings, and a spider. She was doing a good job so far. It was looking very nice.

She also made some more blankets just for those cold nights or nights when they couldn't use one of the other blankets.

"That's the animals of the crew." Cheetor said. He was watching her.

"Yes it is. I thought it would be nice. I'm about to add a tiger and a falcon and velociraptor and manta ray. To represent Tigatron and Airazor and Dinobot and even Depth charge I want us to tell the baby about Tigatron and Airazor before they disappeared and Dinobot before he died and I think the sparkling should also be familiar with grumpy Depth charge." Blackarachnia said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Cheetor said. He thought Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and even Depth charge would be honored.

"I thought it would be." she said.

At five months Blackarachnia would feel the sparkling move. It felt like little flutters like the flapping of a butterfly's wings. It made her happy thinking about the life within.

Now six months pregnant Blackarachnia was tired. It was hot today. Blackarachnia was staying inside. "Blackarachnia would you like to go outside?" Silverbolt asked.

"I don't think so Silverbolt, Blackarachnia shouldn't be out in this heat." Rhinox said.

"Is she alright?" Silverbolt asked. He was worried.

"Yes and she's not sick just pregnant." Rhinox said.

"Oh okay." Silverbolt said.

"Maybe some other time." she told him.

"That would be a good idea." Silverbolt said.

Today Blackarachnia was doing a little cleaning and other chores. "Blackarachnia don't do that." Silverbolt said taking the duster from her.

"Why not?" she asked with a smile.

"Someone in your condition should be relaxing not working like a pack mule." Silverbolt said.

"I appreciate your concern Silverbolt I'm fine, Rhinox said a little exercise won't hurt me." Blackarachnia said laughing.

"I know I'm just worried." Silverbolt said.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Blackarachnia told him.

Silverbolt could accept that but it is hard not to worry. Then Blackarachnia kissed him. That made him smile.

Today was another check up. "Hey how do you feel?" Rhinox asked.

"Fine and kind of fat too." she said.

"Well I can see you are doing well." Rhinox said taking a look. "You are very healthy. Now it is time for an ultrasound to see how the sparkling is doing." he said. He got everything ready.

Blackarachnia was lying down. Rhinox spread some gel on her middle. Then rubbed the remote around. "Everything thing is looking good." Rhinox said. "So would you like to know if it is a boy or a girl?" Rhinox asked them. "Do what to find out or keep it a surprise?" he asked.

"What do think Silverbolt?" Blackarachnia asked Silverbolt.

"I think we should be surprised." Silverbolt answered.

"Okay then let's keep it a surprise." Blackarachnia said.

"Okay then, suite yourself. It's your decision." Rhinox said.

Later that Blackarachnia talk to Silverbolt. "Sweetie do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" she asked him. She was making some booties.

"I think either one is fine." Silverbolt said. He wasn't too picky. He would be happy with a son or a daughter either one would be wonderful.

"Are you sure? Which would you like better a son or daughter?" Blackarachnia said.

"Both do sound nice. A boy I can play catch and do many other things. But a girl I can play with her and she'll be my little princess." Silverbolt said.

"I understand both do sound nice." Blackarachnia said. "Main thing I care about is that the baby is healthy." she said patting her middle.

"Yes that is all that matters." Silverbolt said. He placed his hand on her middle and smiled at her.

Later Blackarachnia was sitting around. She was humming a little lullaby. Then she felt something. It felt like a kick. The baby kicked. She smiled she was happy about it. "What is it?" Silverbolt asked when he saw her smile.

"The sparkling kicked." she said.

"It did?" he asked.

"Yes it did." she said.

Then Blackarachnia took his hand and placed it on her middle. She began to hum again then there was another kick. "Looks like someone must like this song." he said.

A few months passed by quickly. Now Blackarachnia was nine months pregnant and really close to her due date. It was only three weeks away. "Hi sweetheart how do you feel?" Silverbolt asked.

"I feel fine, but the sparkling is pretty feisty." she said. " It has been kicking me." she added.

"I bet it is just eager to meet the world." Silverbolt said.

"Probably,I'm excited too I know everyone else is as well." she said. She was plenty excited too. She was also a little nervous she never been a mother before.

"I pretty excited too." Silverbolt said. He felt just as excited and nervous as his mate he hoped he would be a good father.

"It will be at least three weeks until the sparkling comes." she said.

"I know sometimes it is hard to wait." Silverbolt said.

"Since we came from protoforms we don't have any parents so our child won't have grandparents." Blackarachnia said.

"But that doesn't mean they won't have any other family besides us. The crew is like family." Silverbolt said.

"I know they are it is wonderful." Blackarachnia said.

"So what do you think it is?" Silverbolt asked.

"I think it's a boy." Blackarachnia said. "What do you think it is?" she asked him.

"I think it's a girl." Silverbolt said.

"Want to have a poll to see what the crew thinks it is?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Sure," Silverbolt said.

Silverbolt went out to where the rest of the crew was. "Blackarachnia and I are having a poll. We want to know if you think the sparkling is boy or a girl. Blackarachnia thinks it's a boy but think it's a girl vote for which one you think it is." Silverbolt said.

"I think it's a boy." Rattrap said.

"Okay two for boy." Silverbolt said.

"I think it's a girl." Cheetor said.

"I think it's a girl too." Optimus said.

"Okay three for girl." Silverbolt said.

"I think it's a boy." Rhinox said.

"Three for boy." Silverbolt said.

"What is going on in here?" Depth charge asked.

"A poll Blackarachnia is going to have the sparkling any day now so we're asking the crew whether they think it is a boy or a girl." Silverbolt said. "Blackarachnia, Rattrap and Rhinox say it's a boy. While Cheetor, Optimus and I say it's a girl." Silverbolt said. "Will you vote?" Silverbolt asked.

"I guess I will. I say a girl." Depth charge said.

"Okay 4 for girl and three for boy." Silverbolt said.

He went back and told Blackarachnia the results.

"When I win you give a big kiss." Blackarachnia said with a smile.

"If I win you give me a big kiss." Silverbolt said smiling back.

"Fair enough." Blackarachnia said.

After a couple of weeks Blackarachnia was getting anxious. It was a week be for the sparkling was to be born and she was getting more and more excited and anxious. "I hope the sparkling will come soon." she said. "Because I'm tired of the back aches and everything." she said.

Silverbolt was rubbing her back. "Well afterwards we have other things to worry about." Silverbolt said.

"I know, feeding, diaper changing and other things." she said.

"So stop worrying you are going to be a wonderful mother." Silverbolt said.

"You will be a wonderful father." Blackarachnia said.

"I can almost hear the patter of little feet." Silverbolt said.

"Me too," Blackarachnia said kissing him.

Today December 26th, Silverbolt had to go out on patrol. "Be careful." Blackarachnia told him.

"I will." he said and left.

About half an hour later Blackarachnia was reading a book. _I wish this sparkling will be born soon_ Blackarachnia thought as she read. Then she felt a sharp pain. "AH!" she said. She figured it must be time for the sparkling. "Rhinox come in." she said into the com.

"What is it Blackarachnia?" Rhinox asked.

"It's time the sparkling is coming." she said.

"Okay I'm coming." he said. Rhinox came in and lead Blackarachnia to the medical bay.

"What is going on?" Optimus asked. He was worried when he saw Blackarachnia in pain.

"Blackarachnia is about to have the sparkling." Rhinox said.

"Wow," Cheetor said.

"Oh my." Rattrap said.

"I'll contact Silverbolt." Optimus said. "Optimus to Silverbolt come in Silverbolt." he said into the com.

"Silverbolt here what is it Optimus?" Silverbolt asked. He was about to check in anyway. He wondered what was going on.

"You need to get back here pretty fast Blackarachnia is labor." Optimus said.

"What?!" Silverbolt said he wasn't sure he heard just right. He almost fell out of sky.

"The sparkling is coming! Blackarachnia is headed to the med bay right now." Optimus said.

"Oh my! I'm coming." Silverbolt said and flew back as fast as he could. He never thought the sparkling would come today. This was very surprising.

He arrived as fast as he could. Silverbolt ran into the base.

Silverbolt ran into the medical bay. Optimus was by her side. While Rhinox was setting up equipment.

"Blackarachnia," he said.

"Oh Silverbolt you made it." she said. She was pretty relieved.

Optimus smiled and got up and moved out of of the way and let Silverbolt take his place at Blackarachnia's bedside.

"Nothing would stop me from being with you." he said.

"Silverbolt I love you so much." she said.

Optimus then left the room.

"I love you too." Silverbolt said.

"Silverbolt you are so, AH!" Blackarachnia said.

Silverbolt looked worried.

"Don't worry Silverbolt she's just having a contraction." Rhinox said.

"It hurts!" Blackarachnia said.

Silverbolt held her hand and stroked her arm to provide comfort.

Hours ticked by and seemed to drag on. "How long has it been?" Blackarachnia asked.

"12 hours," Rhinox answered. "You are at 22% dilation this sparkling seems to want to take it's time." he said.

"I wish my little one will hurry up." Blackarachnia said.

"Sorry Blackarachnia these things can't be rushed." Rhinox said. "It's late try to get some rest." he said.

Blackarachnia managed to get some sleep.

A few more hours passed it was almost 4:30 am December 27th. "It has been 22 hours." Blackarachnia said. She was in a lot of pain.

"Okay Blackarachnia it's time to bring the sparkling into the world." Rhinox said. "When I count to ten you have to push after I get to ten you rest. Understand?" Rhinox said.

Blackarachnia nodded slowly. "Okay 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10." Rhinox said. While Rhinox was counting Blackarachnia groaned, squeezed Silverbolt's hand and pushed.

"Relax, and take a deep breath." he said.

Rhinox started to count again. Blackarachnia closed her optics and squeezed Silverbolt's hand. "Relax." Rhinox said. "Okay Blackarachnia one more big push." he said.

Blackarachnia took a deep breath held Silverbolt's hand tight and closed her optics and did as Rhinox said.

Then a sparkling cry was heard.

"It's a girl." Rhinox said.

The sparkling was a little wolf Maximal with eagle wings. Her fur was a soft white like that of a fluffy cloud on a nice sunny day. Rhinox cleaned up the sparkling and gave the sparkling a check up. The sparkling was very healthy. Then he put the sparkling a diaper and wrapped in a small warm blanket. He hand her to Blackarachnia.

"You were right Silverbolt." Blackarachnia said. "Look at her Silverbolt isn't she beautiful?" Blackarachnia asked. She had tears in her optics.

"She is," Silverbolt said. Silverbolt felt himself starting to cry too.

"She looks like you." Blackarachnia said.

"Looks like beast modes can be inherited." Silverbolt said.

"For sparklings born like this alternate modes can be inherited." Rhinox said.

"Look at her fur it is a soft white." Blackarachnia said.

"My scans show there was change in her genetic structure making it white like a white tiger." Rhinox explained.

Blackarachnia and Silverbolt were amazed. The white coat made her so beautiful.

"She looks like a white fluffy cloud and her optics are like little stars." Silverbolt said.

"Cloudstar that sounds like a perfect name." Blackarachnia said.

"It's beautiful just like her." Silverbolt said.

The sparkling was now named Cloudstar she was a perfectly healthy little girl. Blackarachnia looked at her daughter and she knew she would one day be a very lovely Maximal. She would break sparks some day.

Blackarachnia kissed Silverbolt and held Cloudstar close.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Cloudstar

chapter 3

Blackarachnia was holding her newborn daughter. "I cannot believe that this miracle was grew inside me." she said. She was born only a hour ago. "Silverbolt do you want to hold her?" Blackarachnia asked holding her out.

"Of course I do." Silverbolt said. He gently took Cloudstar into his arms. "Hello sweetie I'm your daddy." he said.

Cloudstar just yawned. It was pretty cute. She was perfect. She was so beautiful. Then she started crying. "There, there Cloudstar." Silverbolt said.

"She's probably hungry." Rhinox said. "Blackarachnia do you want to nurse her?" he asked.

"I don't know I have never done that before." she admitted.

"It's nothing to worry about it's a little hard at first but get's to be pretty easy you can nurse and bottle feed giving a chance for both of you to feed her." Rhinox said.

"I like that." Blackarachnia said.

"Okay I'll instruct you on how it is done." Rhinox said. He showed Blackarachnia how to hold her.

Blackarachnia got herself ready her breast plate retracted in one area revealing a nipple. She held Cloudstar to it and help her mouth touch it. When that happened Cloudstar latched on and started suckling. It was little uncomfortable until Rhinox helped Blackarachnia readjust her.

"That's better." Blackarachnia said.

"That's incredible." Silverbolt said. He stroked Cloudstar's head.

"She's a natural." Rhinox said.

Blackarachnia loved her daughter so much. Cloudstar then let go and began to fuss. Blackarachnia patted her on the back and Cloudstar burped.

Silverbolt kissed Cloudstar on top of the head. Rhinox smiled at this and left the med bay.

Rhinox came into the command room. "Well?" Optimus asked.

"Everything went great mother and sparkling are doing fine." Rhinox said.

Depth charge came in. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Blackarachnia had just give birth to the sparkling an hour ago." Rhinox said.

"I see," Depth charge said.

"What is it?" Cheetor asked.

"A girl." Rhinox said.

"That's wonderful." Optimus said.

"Looks like Optimus, Silverbolt, Depth charge and I were right." Cheetor said.

"Probably a spider like her mom," Rattrap said with a smirk.

"No, she has taken more after Silverbolt in looks." Rhinox said.

"I see," Rattrap said.

"Can we see the sparkling?" Cheetor asked.

"I'm afraid not Blackarachnia is very tired and needs rest." Rhino said. "She should be out by the day after tomorrow." Rhinox said.

"Okay," Cheetor said.

"Well important thing is Blackarachnia and the sparkling are healthy." Optimus said.

The other's agreed.

"I will keep I sharp eye out for Rampage I know what he did to the young Omicron. I don't want that happening to a newborn." Depth charge said.

"That is a good point." Optimus said.

Depth charge nodded in agreement.

A couple of days later. Blackarachnia walked to the command center. Silverbolt was walking with her. In her arms was Cloudstar. The others saw them come in. Blackarachnia sat down in a chair.

Everyone got close and went: "Aaaaaaw!" Depth charge stayed quiet.

"What is her name?" Cheetor asked.

"Cloudstar." Blackarachnia said.

"She's very cute and pretty." Cheetor said.

"Thank you." Blackarachnia said.

"Can I hold her?" Cheetor asked.

"Okay you have to be gentle." Blackarachnia said and showed him hold to hold Cloudstar.

Cheetor gently cradled Cloudstar in his arms. Cloudstar was cooing. He passed her to Rattrap.

"She is cute." Rattrap said.

Rattrap tried to pass her to Depth charge but he was unsure but Rattrap placed her in his arms any way. He had to admit she was pretty adorable.

So Depth charge passed her to Optimus. "Hello Cloudstar you are very beautiful." Optimus said.

Cloudstar yawned and closed her optics the fell asleep. Blackarachnia took Cloudstar back into her arms. "I can see why her name is Cloudstar, she is white as a fluffy cloud." Cheetor said.

"That's why I named her that because of her soft white fur and her yellow optics that shine like stars." Blackarachnia said.

"A very fitting name for my daughter." Silverbolt said.

"I got a little gift for her." Cheetor said he got out a plush cheetah. "I made it myself." he said.

It looked well made and realistic and very cute. "I didn't know you could sew." Rattrap said.

"My mom and grandmother taught me it looked interesting to me so they taught me." Cheetor said.

"Looks like you are very skilled." Blackarachnia said looking at the toy.

Silverbolt held it. "How cute." Silverbolt said.

"I made other ones for her." Cheetor said getting them out. Inside the box was a manta ray, tiger, falcon, velociraptor, rat, rhino, wolf with wings, spider and gorilla.

"Their all so cute and well made. Cheetor you're sweetheart." Blackarachnia said.

Cloudstar started crying. "I think Cloudstar is hungry." Blackarachnia said. "Silverbolt will you warm up a bottle?" she asked.

"Okay," Silverbolt said. He came back in few minutes. He tested it on his wrist. He nodded and handed it to Blackarachnia.

Blackarachnia started to feed Cloudstar he was suckling on the bottle contently. "She is such a sweet sparkling." Cheetor said when Cloudstar squeezed his finger.

"Why don't you nurse her again later?" Rhinox said.

"I will when I have some privacy I don't feel comfortable to do it in the open." she said.

"Of course it makes since to do it in private that way it more comfortable for mother and sparkling." Rhinox said.

Cloudstar let go of the bottle. Blackarachnia put Cloudstar up to her shoulder and patted her on back. Then Cloudstar burped.

Cloudstar was being cradled by her father. Silverbolt held the plush cheetah out to her. Cloudstar cooed and squeezed it with her little hand and tried to pull it away from Silverbolt she wanted it.

"Looks like she likes you present Cheetor." Silverbolt said.

"I made a rattle for the kid." Rattrap said and showed them the blue rattle with an orange stripe.

"Thank you Rattrap." Blackarachnia said.

Then Cloudstar yawned. "Okay we better let Cloudstar sleep." Rhinox said.

"Let's go put her down for a nap." Blackarachnia said.

Blackarachnia and Silverbolt put her in bassinet in their room and turned on the baby monitor. Then quietly tip toed out of the room.

After a couple of days Blackarachnia and Silverbolt were very tired. Silverbolt fell asleep when Optimus was talking to him. Blackarachnia fell asleep at the monitor. "Don't worry you two, soon you both will get more sleep." Rhinox told them.

"Boy you two must be tired." Rattrap said.

"We are, I haven't gotten much sleep." Silverbolt said.

"In fact neither of us have." Blackarachnia said.

"You two can take a break," Optimus said.

"But what about Cloudstar?" Blackarachnia asked.

"I can watch her." Cheetor said.

"Thanks Cheetor," Silverbolt said.

"Remember watching over a sparkling is a big responsibility." Blackarachnia said.

"I know about responsibility I had a pet hamster I did everything and it live 6 years longer than most hamsters." Cheetor said.

"That's good, remember you have to feed her, change her diapers, burp her, rock her to sleep and give her a bath." Blackarachnia said handing Cheetor the list.

"Got it." Cheetor said.

"Okay see all of you later." Silverbolt said.

"Okay enjoy your break." Optimus said.

Cloudstar woke crying. Cheetor got the bottle ready and feed her. After she finished he burped her. Cheetor was doing a good job. He had just finished giving her a bath. Cloudstar liked Cheetor.

Cheetor was taking good care of her. He had just put her down for a nap. Then he sat down listening closing just in case Cloudstar started crying over the baby monitor.

The a couple of hours later Blackarachnia and Silverbolt came back. "How's Cloudstar?" Silverbolt asked.

"I just put her down for nap." Cheetor said.

Silverbolt and Blackarachnia saw Cloudstar sleeping peacefully. "You did a great job." Blackarachnia said.

"Thanks," Cheetor said.

A couple of days later.

Cloudstar was fussing she was squirming. She managed to get the blanket off from around her. Blackarachnia saw this. "You unswaddled yourself." she said. Cloudstar cooed and her wings fluttered.

Blackarachnia swaddled Cloudstar again who whine and undid it. "Oh is it being wrapped up like that bothering you wings?" Blackarachnia asked. So she tried a different way to wrap her up. Now wings are poking out of the blanket.

"There is that better?" she cooed.

"Is everything alright in here beloved?" Silverbolt asked.

"Yes apparently that swaddling her the normal way is tight on her wings so a swaddled her a little differently." she said.

"I see those wings must be able to move. She must have felt restricted." Silverbolt said.

"Well problem solved." Blackarachnia said.

"Yes, it is." Silverbolt said.

Cloudstar fussed a little she was trying her hand free so she could suck her thumb. Silverbolt put a pacifier in her mouth. She started to suck on it and calm down. "There we go." he said.

Cloudstar fell asleep. Her wings fluttered slightly as if they were responding to what she was dreaming about.

"Our little angel." Silverbolt said.

"She certainly is." Blackarachnia said. Then she kissed Silverbolt. Afterwards she placed Cloudstar in the bassinet.

They tiptoed out of the room. Blackarachnia was looking at the pictures in Cloudstar's baby book. It had everything from the first month of her life. It will go all the way to her first year.

There was an ultrasound picture. She remembered how Silverbolt cried. He claimed it was incredible and that made Blackarachnia cry to because he was right. "Looking at what we have so far in the baby book?" Silverbolt asked.

"Yes, I am." she said.

"You two are my lovely ladies. I love you both so much." Silverbolt said. Then Silverbolt began to think. "Soon she'll be grown up, and dating guys." he said.

"Sweetheart that is not for many years." Blackarachnia said.

"I know but it's hard not to think about." Silverbolt said. "I just afraid what will happen in all these years to come." he said.

"Don't worry let's just worry about what is going on now. Let's enjoy her as a sparkling." Blackarachnia said.

"Okay that sounds nice I'd like that." Silverbolt said.

A couple of days later when Silverbolt howled when he got excited. Cloudstar lifted her nose and went: "Awoooo!" She let out a let little howl.

Everyone was in awe her little howl was so precious.

"Listen to that, she already howling." Cheetor said.

"Howling is the way wolves and other dogs talk." Rhinox said.

"Her howl sounds a little different than Silverbolt's" Rattrap said.

"No two wolves sound a like." Rhinox explained.

"Her little howl is so cute." Blackarachnia said.

"I agree," Silverbolt said. "I am happy got to see her howl for the first time." he said.

"I happy all of us saw it." Blackarachnia said.

Then Cloudstar yawned and feel asleep.

To be continued.

More sparkling cuteness!


	4. Chapter 4 Little one

chapter 4

Cloudstar was fast asleep. She was so sweet. Blackarachnia and Silverbolt were watching her sleep. "She is so precious." Blackarachnia whispered.

"Yes she is." Silverbolt said.

Cloudstar opened her optics and looked at her parents. She began to reach for them. Blackarachnia picked her up. "I wish we could bring her outside. I want to show her there is more to see than just the base." Blackarachnia said.

"You know what those energon surges will do." Silverbolt said.

"I know but she should see the world." Blackarachnia said as she nursed Cloudstar. Cloudstar was growing sparkling.

"She should see the world how about we talk to Rhinox and see what he can do so she can." Silverbolt said.

"I know you both are right she should see this lovely planet. I have just the thing I made it for when you two decided to take her out of the base." Rhinox said. He got out the device. "This will protect from the energon fields until she is able to transform." he added.

"Thanks Rhinox this will be really helpful." Silverbolt said.

Rhinox placed the device on Cloudstar and Silverbolt and Blackarachnia took her outside.

Cloudstar looked around at everything outside the base. There was so much to see. Blackarachnia sat her down on the grass. Cloudstar cooed quietly it was so soft. There were many animals out. Silverbolt was taking pictures of Cloudstar. It was so cute to see Cloudstar play and explore the outdoors.

A little orange butterfly landed on her nose. Cloudstar cooed quietly. Silverbolt took a picture of it. It was so adorable. Then the butterfly flew away. Cloudstar was so curious about the little creature and so amazed.

Cloudstar soon start to play in a big mud puddle. "That is so cute." Blackarachnia said.

"It is and she needs a bath." Silverbolt said.

"I agree." Blackarachnia said picking her up.

Then they took her inside and gave her a bath. Cloudstar was enjoying her bath. Silverbolt had carefully cleaned her wings. "There we go all clean." he said.

Today was a specail day it was snowing. It was February snow. There was snow everywhere and Blackarachnia and Silverbolt were going to take Cloudstar outside to see the winter wonderland. They dressed her up warmly and placed her in the snow.

Cloudstar was curious. This stuff was white and cold. She grabbed a handful and looked at then dropped it and giggled. She saw the white stuff fall from the sky. She was even more interested. It was so amazing.

Blackarachnia and Silverbolt were so endeared by Cloudstar's exploring of the snow. It was getting pretty cold so her winter adventure must end.

Today Cloudstar was crying a bit loudly. She didn't sound happy. Blackarachnia picked her up. "Come here sweetie." she said."Silverbolt does she look a little pale?" she asked.

"A little." Silverbolt said. He felt her forehead. "She's warm too." he said. "This is new our kid has never been sick before." he said.

"Let's take her to Rhinox." Blackarachnia said. She noticed the Cloudstar kept scratching at her audio. "Don't do that sweetie." she said.

Rhinox took a look. "She'll be alright. It is just an audio infection." Rhinox said. "It's normal for sparklings." he said.

"What a relief." Blackarachnia said.

"It is," Silverbolt said.

They gave her some medicine she would be alright. After a few days she was all better.

A few weeks later the Maximals towed Megatron back to Cybertron they were shocked. A virus was effecting them. Blackarachnia carried Cloudstar and Silverbolt on her back. The oracle reformatted them. They met a young bat Maximal named Nightscream and a plant Maximal named Botanica.

Optimus managed to defeat Megatron. He sacrificed himself to save his friends and Cybertron. Now Cybertron was techno organic paradise and many Maximals and other transformers had been revived.

Many Maximals with families came back. Many other Maximals started families of their own. Cloudstar had many playmates.

Cloudstar was only 2 and 1/2 months old.

Everyone called her cute.

Botanica and Rattrap became sparkmates.

Cloudstar was now 4 months old and going to have her first try of solid foods. "Okay lets try the pureed Cyber-butternut squash." Blackarachnia said. She got a spoonful ready and feed it to her "Okay pureed Cyber-butternut squash in." she said. Cloudstar spat it out. "Oooh pureed Cyber-butternut squash out." she said.

"Don't worry try again." Silverbolt said. He was recording it.

"Okay pureed Cyber-butternut squash in." she said. This time Cloudstar ate it. "It's a keeper." she said.

"Good job Cloudstar that is my snowy white pup." he said.

Cloudstar just cooed and grabbed the spoon. "I think she wants more." Blackarachnia said.

The months passed Cloudstar was now 7 months old. She has had a variety of solid foods. She had several favorites. Especially Cyber plum, Cyber squash (Cyber-butternut included,) Tech zucchini, tech mango, tech chicken, and cyber pear. She loved variety of food.

Cloudstar loved going to daycare very much. Her closest friend was Botanica's and Rattrap's son Silvertrap. Silvertrap was 5 months old.

Then Autumn came around. Cloudstar was 11 months old.

"Wow she has really grown." Cheetor said.

Cloudstar was holding on the plush cheetah the Cheetor made for her. "She loves the plush Cheetah you made for her when she was born." Blackarachnia said.

"I can see that." Cheetor said.

Then Cloudstar dropped the toy. Then she started fussing. So Cheetor picked up and handed it to her. That made Cloudstar happy. "She sleeps with that toy at nap time. If she doesn't have when she is going to have her nap she'll throw the biggest tantrum imaginable." Blackarachnia said.

"She loves it that much?" Cheetor asked.

"Yes Silverbolt and I think it's her favorite toy." Blackarachnia said.

"We sure do." Silverbolt said.

"Chee-tah" Cloudstar said.

"Did you here that?" Cheetor asked.

"Cheetah." Cloudstar said.

"Her first word!" Blackarachnia said.

"That is a hard word to say." Silverbolt said.

December came around. The Maximals were getting ready for Christmas. They were going to spend at Blackarachnia and Silverbolt's house this year. Since the whole crew considered each other to be family.

It was perfect Cloudstar got many gifts but like most babies she preferred the bows, bags and wrapping paper.

Today was December 27th it was Cloudstar's first birthday the whole crew came to celebrate. Cloudstar shoved her cake into her mouth with her hands.

Blackarachnia wiped her face clean. Everyone was endeared by her antics.

Cloudstar fell asleep before the party ended. She was very tired. After everyone left Blackarachnia and Silverbolt tucked their daughter in the crib.

"Sweet dreams our little angel." Silverbolt said.

Cloudstar was going to grow into a beautiful femme one day.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 growing up

chapter 5

Cloudstar was a very vibrant one year old. She is really 20 months old. She is very attached to her plush Cheetah who she called Spotty. Right now was nap time. "Spotty, want Spotty." Cloudstar said with a yawn.

Silverbolt gave her the toy and Cloudstar went right to sleep.

Cloudstar also acted like a typical toddler. She was going through the terrible twos. She wanted her way a lot of the time.

Today was Daycare and another kid took Spotty. "Mine." the kid said.

"No! MINE!" Cloudstar said.

"Fuzzy mine." the kid said.

"NO! SPOTTY MINE!" Cloudstar said.

But the other kid kept screaming it was his toy.

Then Cloudstar started to cry. The kid's mother saw what happened and Silverbolt saw what happened at well.

Silverbolt hugged Cloudstar. Cloudstar held on to her father sobbing.

The kids mother took the toy away. The kid started to cry. "It's not your's it's her's." the mother scolded. She gave the toy to Silverbolt. "I'm sorry about my son he's been going through a very selfish and greedy stage." she said.

"It's okay," Silverbolt said. He handed the toy to Cloudstar who dried her optics and hugged her toy.

Cloudstar began to play with her toy.

It was very endearing.

Cloudstar was growing up fast she was almost two years old.

Finally came the day of Cloudstar's second birthday. "Mommy," Cloudstar said in the morning and hugged Blackarachnia.

"Happy birthday sweetie." Blackarachnia said.

"Happy birthday darling." Silverbolt said.

"Daddy." Cloudstar said hugging her father.

"Whose my little girl." he said.

Now Cloudstar was potty training. She almost had it down. After a few months she was potty trained.

"Now you are a big girl." Blackarachnia said.

Another year passed by quickly. Now Cloudstar was three years old. It was the middle of April.

Cloudstar walked into her parent's room. She climbed onto her father's chest. "Good morning." Cloudstar said.

Silverbolt saw Cloudstar on his chest. "Cloudstar it's Saturday. Now get back in your crib." Silverbolt said. Then he woke up all the way. "What are you doing out of your crib?" he asked.

"I got out." Cloudstar answered.

"You mean you climbed over the bars and jumped down?" Silverbolt asked.

"Yes," Cloudstar said.

"Blackarachnia," Silverbolt said.

"What is it?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Cloudstar climbed out of her crib." Silverbolt said.

"Wow, I guess this means she's too old for it." Blackarachnia said.

"We'll go look for a big girl bed for you today." Silverbolt said.

Cloudstar picked out an art supply themed bed because she loves to paint and draw.

Silverbolt saw his little daughter climb up on her bed. "It soft." she said.

"We'll go get some sheet's for it." Silverbolt said.

The butterfly sheets Cloudstar chose was very fitting.

Silverbolt sighed as he was his daughter enjoy her new bed.

"What's wrong Silverbolt?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Our daughter she's just growing up so fast." he said.

"Yes she is." Blackarachnia said.

"It seems like just yesterday she was a sparkling the depended on us for everything. Now she's going to Kindergarten in two years." Silverbolt said.

"I know but don't worry she's still our daughter." Blackarachnia said.

Cloudstar soon fell asleep. "Look she wore herself out." Blackarachnia said.

"We better let her nap." Silverbolt said.

Cloudstar was growing up fast she was becoming a fine young sparkling. She played with her friends whenever she could. They were very close. Silverbolt and Blackarachnia were very proud of her. She was going to become a lovely femme when she grows up.

Two years later.

The day came for Kindergarten. Blackarachnia packed a lunch for Cloudstar.

Silverbolt woke Cloudstar up. "Okay Cloudstar it is your first day of Kindergarten." Silverbolt said.

Cloudstar sat up and stretched. "School?" she said.

"Yes you start school today." Silverbolt said.

"I'm a little scared." Cloudstar said.

"That is understandable. Your mother and I didn't go through it because we started out as protoforms not as sparkling like you so you will have to learn it on your own." Silverbolt said.

"Okay." Cloudstar said.

Blackarachnia gave Cloudstar her lunch.

"Thank you." Cloudstar said.

"Your welcome sweetie." Blackarachnia said.

Silverbolt took Cloudstar to school.

Once in the classroom the teacher greeted them. "Hello I'm Sunburst this class'Kindergarten teacher." Sunburst said.

"Hello I'm Silverbolt and this is my daughter Cloudstar." Silverbolt said.

"Hi," Cloudstar said.

"Welcome to the first day of school Cloudstar. Why don't you go sit with some of you classmates in one of the empty chairs." Sunburst said.

Cloudstar sat down in between a zebra Maximal and a fox Maximal.

Silverbolt came up to Cloudstar. "Cloudstar I have to go now but I will be back to pick you this afternoon." Silverbolt said.

"Bye daddy." Cloudstar said hugging him.

Cloudstar was starting to enjoy her first day of school.

Meanwhile Silverbolt and Blackarachnia were missing their daughter. "Blackarachnia I miss holding a sparkling in my arms should we have another?" Silverbolt asked.

"That would be nice, it would be great for Cloudstar to have a sibling." Blackarachnia said.

So they decided to have another sparkling.

Four months later.

Cloudstar was being a good student in Kindergarten and she loved it.

Today when she came home from school her mother and father told her they had something important to tell her.

"What is it?" Cloudstar asked.

"We're going to have a sparkling." Blackarachnia said.

"Where is it?" Cloudstar asked.

"It's inside me." Blackarachnia said.

"How did it get in there?" Cloudstar asked.

Blackarachnia told her about the birds and the bees. "You see sweetie it takes a mommy and a daddy to make sparkling." she said.

"Did I grow inside you?" Cloudstar asked.

"Yes you did." Blackarachnia answered.

"Will I get a brother or sister?" Cloudstar asked.

"We don't know yet it will be a surprise. We didn't know you were a girl until you were born because we chose not have Rhinox tell us when he did some thing called an ultra sound to check on you while you were inside mommy." Silverbolt said.

"Okay," Cloudstar said.

"What would like a brother or a sister?" Blackarachnia asked.

"I don't know both sound great." Cloudstar said. "Will I be able to play with him or her?" she asked.

"Not until the sparkling is a bit older." Blackarachnia said.

"AWE!" Cloudstar said.

To be continued.


End file.
